


Роял-флэш

by akino_ame, Rin_ne



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Росинант обнаруживает, что понравился новоиспеченному Шичибукаю. После нескольких рюмок ситуация уже не кажется такой безумной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Royal Flush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902653) by [ThisisVenereVeritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisVenereVeritas/pseuds/ThisisVenereVeritas). 



> фик был переведен на One Piece битву пейрингов 2016 для команды Крокодайл/Росинант  
> бета Мэй_Чен

Несколько недель посреди океана заставили Росинанта радоваться суше. Он хотел было закричать: «Земля по курсу!», едва заметив краешек зелени через подзорную трубу, но, к счастью, пол был влажным от росы в утреннем воздухе, и Росинант поскользнулся, приложился головой о перила и шмякнулся с мачты на палубу, что уберегло его от неожиданных высказываний. Падение привлекло внимание команды, и когда Росинант заткнул кровоточащий нос, то узнал, что Дофламинго собирается пришвартоваться возле того острова. 

— У вас двенадцать часов, прежде чем мы поднимем якорь, — предупредил брат, ткнув пальцем в сторону детей. — Я надеюсь, что за это время вы оставите наилучшее впечатление о моем имени. Вам ясно? 

Росинант стоял позади Дофламинго вместе со сбродом, который представлял собой главную силу семьи. Он делал вид, что слушает обращение к младшим членам команды, и молча смотрел, как Требол дает им троим немного денег, а Ло с Буффало — ещё оружие на случай, если кто-то отважится к ним пристать. Похлопав Ло по плечу и отправив детей хулиганить, Дофламинго обернулся к Росинанту и остальным офицерам.

— Джентльмены, — хлопнул в ладоши он. — Я собираюсь попросить вас о небольшом одолжении. — Росинант расслышал слабый стон, то ли Требола, то ли Диаманте. — Знаю-знаю, — сказал Дофламинго, взмахнув рукой, — у вас должен был быть выходной, но выслушайте меня.

— Ладно, — проворчал Диаманте.

— В чём дело, Доффи? — пискнул Пика. 

— Я разговаривал с Крокодайлом, — ответил Дофламинго, закусив губу. — Несколько дней назад. Он упомянул, что будет находиться на острове, который окружают горы... Так вот, угадайте, где мы сейчас? — Дофламинго приспустил очки, показывая усталые глаза. — Я надеялся перемолвиться с ним словечком лицом к лицу.

— Божечки, Доффи, я даже и не знаю, — пробормотал Требол. — Прошел уже почти год со встречи наших команд. Думаешь, увидеться с ним сейчас — хорошая идея?

— Он же теперь Шичибукай, так? — спросил Диаманте. — И раз-другой вступал в бой с Белоусом. Уверен, что хочешь докучать ему, когда он получил титул?

Дофламинго разразился безумным хохотом, от которого Росинант вздрогнул, едва не уронив сигарету. 

— Этот титул — всего лишь красивое словечко, — сказал брат, прихватил пучок перьев из своей шубы и пригладил. Его лицо посветлело, став почти одного цвета с вычурной одеждой. — Да и потом, то, что он Шичибукай, может оказаться полезным...

Все трое офицеров усмехнулись — Дофламинго говорил о плане Крокодайла по уничтожению целой страны. Отвратительно. Мысленно порадовавшись, что очки скрывают ужас в глазах, Росинант в ответ только затянулся.

— Корасон, — сказал Дофламинго. Росинант приподнял бровь, вытащил сигарету из накрашенных губ, крепко зажал её между пальцев и постарался всем своим видом показать, что это задание — самое интересное из всего, что ему поручали. — Знаю, ты никогда не встречался с этим человеком прежде, — продолжал Дофламинго, улыбаясь почти как ребёнок, при котором зашла речь о короле пиратов. — Давай-ка я объясню, кого тебе нужно будет найти.

Росинант поднял голову, притворяясь, что слушает брата. Конечно, он уже знал, кто такой Крокодайл, пусть никогда с ним и не встречался. По приказу Сэнгоку за Крокодайлом и его командой следили — том числе за сражениями с Йонко. Будучи коммандером, Росинант имел доступ к записям о Крокодайле и знал о ранении, полученном в схватке с Белоусом. Несмотря на то, что Росинант находился под прикрытием, Сэнгоку нашел время предупредить его о решении правительства выдвинуть кандидатуру Крокодайла на пост Шичибукая несколько недель назад.

— Мой совет — если увидишь его, то запиши все, что хочешь сказать, прежде чем подойдешь к нему, — сказал Дофламинго и положил руку на плечо Росинанта, отвлекая от раздумий. — Крокодайл не из тех, кто способен оценить твой... стиль общения. Привлечешь его внимание через физический контакт — будь готов тут же передать сообщение.

Росинант улыбался, пока не почувствовал, что сигарета обжигает пальцы. Он отбросил окурок и принялся тереть руку о перья шубы, а потом поднёс покрытый волдырями указательный палец ко рту, надеясь, что слюна уменьшит боль.

Дофламинго вздохнул, остальные взорвались хохотом.

— Так вот, — сказал тот. — Следите, не появится ли Крокодайл. Если кто-нибудь из вас увидит его на острове, дайте ему знать, что я буду в своей каюте около пяти вечера.

— А если он откажется от твоего приглашения? — спросил Диаманте.

— Хе-хе-хе. — Дофламинго бросил взгляд в направлении города. — Он не может ответить отказом ни на одну мою просьбу. 

Не было никакой гарантии, что Крокодайл окажется поблизости, но по взгляду брата Росинант мог сказать, что сама мысль о присутствии Крокодайла на острове отвлекла его от всего остального.

Росинант думал об этом, пока шёл из порта, вышел за пределы доков и оказался в городе, где сразу выставил себя на посмешище, раза четыре поскользнувшись и врезавшись в кого-то.

Это был славный, крохотный и мирный осенний городок рядом с горами. Было прохладно; падали желтеющие листья, а небо затянули облака. У воздуха был тяжёлый, влажный привкус, от которого Росинант чувствовал тепло и спокойствие. 

По пути он заметил нескольких членов команды, которые действовали не так беспорядочно — и направился вглубь города, пока не удостоверился, что вокруг не осталось никого из тех, кого он знал и кто мог бы его побеспокоить.

Он забрел в небольшую аллею и вытащил маленький ден-ден-муши, готовясь рассказать Сэнгоку о незначительных успехах, достигнутых им со времени последнего разговора. 

Тот откликнулся спустя считанные секунды. 

— Ты в безопасности?

Росинант ухмыльнулся при виде беспокойства сидящей на его ладони улиточки.

— Боишься, что меня раскрыли? 

— Ты давно не давал о себе знать.

— Прости. Несколько недель я безвылазно торчал посреди моря, а офицеру в таких условиях уединиться сложно. Я пришлю тебе свои координаты, и, может, команде Цуру удастся нас догнать. 

— Есть о чём доложить? 

— Не особо. — Росинант оглядел аллею и посмотрел вверх на затянутое тучами небо. — Мой брат пытается связаться с сэром Крокодайлом — недавно утверждённым Шичибукаем. Он считает, что Крокодайл может быть на этом острове... Но я и понятия не имею, чего он от него хочет. 

— Хммм, — пробормотала улиточка и озабоченно покачала головой. — Была одна встреча, на которой Крокодайлу следовало присутствовать. Можно смело предположить, что он где-то неподалеку. И твой брат, и Крокодайл доставили достаточно неприятностей, так что если он окажется на острове, проследи, чтобы им не удалось встретиться. Слышишь? 

— Четко и ясно, — ответил Росинант.

Капля воды упала ему на кончик носа, заставляя прервать разговор. Он уставился на небо и опустил очки, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит с погодой, но глаза тут же залило дождем. Росинант уронил ден-ден-муши и принялся их тереть.

— Что случилось? — спросил Сэнгоку.

Росинант подобрал мокрую улиточку.

— Дождь, — ответил он. — Я свяжусь с тобой чуть позже. Не хочу вымокнуть тут до нитки. Я пошлю тебе координаты, как только окажусь в...

— Забудь об этом, — ответила улиточка. — Просто зайди куда-нибудь и согрейся. Убедись, что твой брат не устроит чего, и присмотри за Крокодайлом, если тот окажется рядом. 

— Но Цуру...

— Это приказ, — требовательно сказала улиточка и отключилась. Росинант, опустив плечи, уставившись на замолчавшую улиточку, а затем засунул ее в карман, чувствуя, как по влажному лицу расплывается улыбка. По щелчку пальцев невидимый барьер вокруг него исчез, и все вокруг заполнил шум дождя. 

***

Росинант споткнулся на пороге паба, поскользнувшись в то самое мгновение, как ступил на деревянный пол. Он шмякнулся лицом вниз, заставив горожан и путешественников хохотать на весь зал. Если его появление и вызвало беспокойство, то после такого неуклюжего представления оно полностью пропало. 

Росинант нашел себе место и, подождав, пока стихнут насмешки, заказал выпить. Затем он снова надел шапку и откинулся на спинку стула, прислушиваясь к витающим вокруг разговорам. В его силах было сосредоточиться на каждом из них, приглушая то, что казалось бесполезным, и концентрируясь на всем, что вызывало хоть малейшее подозрение. 

— Появилась очередная шайка пиратов...

 

Официантка поставила перед Росинантом кружку. Он с улыбкой заплатил ей несколько монет и вернулся к осторожному подслушиванию. 

— Мало того, что у нас там корабль на юге, так теперь этот корабль-фламинго преградил выход на север...

Росинант сделал глоток. С какими пиратами его брат разделил окрестности? Ещё глоток. Интересно, стоило ли его предупредить? Пираты Донкихота знали, что лучше не ввязываться в неприятности, если капитан против, но это не имело значения, если дело касалось других пиратов — особенно тех, кто сам нарывался на драку. 

Росинант облизнул губы, скучая по вкусу табака и никотину. Вытащил пачку, по привычке стукнув по ее краю прежде, чем открыть, достал сигарету, поднес ко рту и принялся шариться по карманам, ища зажигалку.

Дверь распахнулась. Росинант опустил очки и чуть не уронил зажатую между губ сигарету, когда стоящий на пороге мужчина поднял голову и единственной рукой убрал с лица мокрые волосы. 

Росинант узнал его сразу. 

— Черт, — беззвучно сказал он. Сигарета выпала изо рта, и Росинант завертелся, пытаясь схватить ее прежде, чем она упадет на пол. Сила дьявольского фрукта ослабла, и его окружили многочисленные шепотки — все в пабе переговаривались.

— Неужели это?..

— ...точно пират, уж я их насмотрелся.

Росинант съежился и поднял кружку, притворяясь, что появление нового Шичибукая его ничуть не волнует. Он надеялся, что остальные последуют его примеру и перестанут пялиться на вошедшего — тот выглядел раздраженным.

— Взгляните на его шрам...

Росинант поднес кружку к губам. Нет, ему все еще надо было зажечь сигарету.

— Сэр Крокодайл…

— Он сражался с Белоусом… 

Росинанту надо было закурить, вести себя естественно, согреться и проследить за тем, чтобы Крокодайл не встретился с его братом...

— Эй, ты! — Один из горожан встал со своего места и указал на Крокодайла пальцем. 

Росинант замер, глядя, как тот медленно поворачивает голову и устало смотрит на мужчину. Росинант вцепился зубами в сигарету, когда понял, что мужчина не собирается отступать — тот рассвирепел еще больше, заметив равнодушие Крокодайла.

— Тебе здесь не рады, — сказал он. — И твоей паршивой шайке тоже!

«Нет, нет», — беззвучно сказал Росинант, качая головой. Он уставился на Крокодайла, который все так же безразлично смотрел на мужчину, явно не горя желанием испробовать на нем свой крюк.

— Небось, думаешь, что можешь грабить земли Белоуса, а потом использовать свои пиратские привилегии, чтобы творить все, что вздумается? 

Росинант отодвинул стул, увидев, что Крокодайл в ответ усмехнулся, и чуть не свалился, когда тот шагнул навстречу мужчине. 

— Т-ты должен уйти, — заикаясь, сказал мужчина и опустил палец, едва Крокодайл сделал еще один шаг. — Мы слыхали о том, что ты устроил, и… и мы не хотим, чтобы...

Стоило Крокодайлу поднять руку, как дозорный в Росинанте взял верх. Он вскочил и бросился к столу, у которого стояли мужчина и его спутник, чтобы... Ну, Росинант не знал, на что способен Крокодайл, и не хотел давать ему возможность проявить себя. Он потянулся вперед, чтобы остановить его, и неожиданно поскользнулся. Врезался в стол, посылая в полет то, что на нем стояло — столовые приборы, выпивку, еду, — а сам шмякнулся на пол в ожидании, что все это сейчас приземлится на него. Когда он убрал с лица кисточки шапки, то увидел, что еда посыпалась на мужчину и его друга. 

Росинант напрягся, приготовившись бежать, нацепил очки и сунул в зубы упавшую сигарету — хотя та была измятой и пожеванной на конце — снова поднял глаза на взбешенных мужчин и невинно улыбнулся.

Они явно не были в восторге.

— Ну ты и говнюк, — вздохнул один, смахивая с плеч еду. — Ты умственно отсталый или кто-то типа того? 

Они обошли сломанный стол и царивший вокруг беспорядок, и теперь их злость была направлена на Росинанта. Тот не знал, что сделать, чтобы не усугубить ситуацию еще больше, и вдруг увидел мелькание золота. Вздрогнул, закрывая глаза, и услышал вскрики.

— Прошу вас, сэр Крокодайл!

Росинант открыл глаза. Теперь те мужчины лежали на полу — один из них держался за живот, а второй стонал, глядя на стоящего перед ним Крокодайла. Росинант заморгал, пытаясь понять, что происходит, но тут же почувствовал тяжелый запах железа и заметил, что у одного из мужчин на животе расплывается красное пятно. Он перевел взгляд на крюк Крокодайла — с того стекала кровь. 

— Прошу вас, — сказала какая-то женщина, — оставьте их. Они усвоили урок. 

— Этот глупец был не прочь побыть в центре внимания, — прорычал Крокодайл и обернулся к толпе перепуганных горожан. На его лице расплылась кровожадная улыбка. 

Росинант снова взглянул на держащегося за живот мужчину, и на красное пятно, которое становилось все больше. Он зажимал рану руками, и Росинант не мог оценить ее серьезности.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился кто-то в толпе, — отпустите его. 

— С какой стати? — спросил Крокодайл, пожимая плечами. — Этот глупец нес такую чушь, что ему повезло — я выместил злость на нем и его друге, а не на всем городе. 

— Сэр Крокодайл? — позвала женщина за стойкой. Росинант обернулся, молча наблюдая, как та подходит к разозленному пирату. — Если вы оставите этих людей в живых, я обеспечу вам наилучшее обслуживание. За счет заведения, разумеется. 

— Вообще-то я и не собрался платить.

— Мы предоставим бесплатные запасы для вашего путешествия, — поспешно добавила женщина.

К тому времени вокруг них собрались все посетители паба. Росинант подумал о том, чтобы выдвинуть свое предложение, но вовремя вспомнил, что его возможности куда скромнее, чем у работающего на правительство пирата. 

Крокодайл шумно вздохнул через нос.

— Сплошная морока, — пробормотал он, повернулся к лежащим на полу мужчинам и еще раз разочарованно вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить: — Вам невероятно повезло: у меня есть дела поважнее, чем ваше убийство. — Он поднял свой крюк, уставился на оставшиеся на конце капли крови и пробормотал: — Мне не помешает полотенце.

— Сию минуту, сэр Крокодайл, — ответила перепуганная официантка и метнулась в подсобку. Крокодайл провел рукой по волосам, и грозное выражение на его лице сменилось усталостью. С третьим — последним — вздохом он отступил от мужчин, позволяя горожанам о них позаботиться.

Росинант с беспокойством наблюдал, как тех выводят из паба, когда перед ним встал Крокодайл. Росинант поднял на него глаза, втянул нижнюю губу и прислушался — люди вокруг строили догадки о том, как тот с ним поступит, и делали свои ставки.

— Мальчишка, — пробормотал Крокодайл. Его глаза загорелись, стоило Росинанту вздрогнуть. Неужели Крокодайл собирался расправиться с ним в назидание остальным? На него что, попала еда или что-нибудь еще? Его плащ выглядел отлично — на нем не было ни грязи, ни пятен. 

Росинант шмыгнул носом и слабо кивнул.

— Что? — сказал Крокодайл. — И это все?

Он шагнул к Росинанту, и по толпе прокатились испуганные вздохи. Росинант оставался на полу. Его губы были плотно сжаты, а глаза смотрели прямо на Крокодайла, даже когда тот присел перед ним. 

Он не мог отвести взгляд — ему говорили никогда не прерывать зрительного контакта с пиратом, если дела приняли плохой оборот. Сам Росинант выглядел ужасно — мокрая от дождя шуба измялась, перья поникли, шапка наверняка съехала, а краска на лице, вероятно, размазалась, раз уж он так мусолил нижнюю губу. Но он не собирался отворачиваться или закрывать глаза. Крокодайл сунул руку в карман, и Росинант сглотнул при мысли о том, что тот может достать оттуда пистолет.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Крокодайл.

Росинанту показалось, он случайно задействовал свою силу: такая во всем пабе стояла тишина. Шмыгнув, он понял, что это не так и что он может с таким же успехом ответить на вопрос и со всем покончить. 

— Росинант, — с уверенностью в голосе сказал он. 

Крокодайл широко улыбнулся.

— Росинант, значит? — усмехнулся он и вытащил из кармана руку, в которой мелькнуло что-то золотистое. Пальцы разжались, и Росинант увидел зажигалку. Крокодайл поднес ее к смятой сигарете, едва державшейся между губ Росинанта, и откинул большим пальцем крышку. Росинант молчал, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя, как Крокодайл дает ему прикурить. 

— Необычное имя, — услышал он и опустил взгляд на тлеющий кончик сигареты, не веря своим ушам. Поспешно затянулся и почувствовал, как теплый дым наполняет рот и опускается в горло.

Крокодайл встал, засунул зажигалку обратно в пальто и поднял левую руку, позволяя одной из официанток вытереть крюк влажным полотенцем. Росинант моргнул, но не сдвинулся с места, делая частые затяжки — на случай, если сошел с ума и предыдущая затяжка была ненастоящей. Но каждый раз он ощущал на языке вкус крепкого табака, и с каждым следующим вдохом чувствовал, как лицо щекочет теплом — сочетанием замешательства, страха, стыда и, возможно, удовольствия. 

Когда официантка вытерла крюк, Крокодайл опустил руку и снова улыбнулся молчавшему Росинанту.

— Тебе оно очень подходит, — сказал он, проходя мимо. До Росинанта доносились шаги расступающихся людей, вздохи облечения и несколько реплик, что из-за него это все и началось.

— Да, — сказал Крокодайл так громко, что его услышали все. Этого хватило, чтобы снова заставить присутствующих замолчать. — Полагаю, у человека с твоим вкусом и должно быть такое имя. Оно очень идет тебе, твоей одежде, и я бы даже назвал его… благородным. 

От услышанного у Росинанта отвисла челюсть — замечание огорошило, взволновало, а Крокодайл неторопливо рассмеялся, продвигаясь вглубь паба и усаживаясь.

Росинант попытался придумать какой-нибудь ответ, но почувствовал запах горелого, опустил взгляд и понял, что уронил сигарету, и черные перья на его шубе вспыхнули.


	2. Глава вторая

Росинант поднял глаза и мельком глянул на Крокодайла, который обсыхал у камина, читая сегодняшнюю газету. Стоило тому повернуть голову, как Росинант тут же опустил взгляд и притворился, что пялится на свою кружку. Он выждал, пока Крокодайл осмотрится, и снова принялся за ним наблюдать.

Перед Росинантом стояла проблема: Крокодайл был на том же острове, что и его брат. Дофламинго приказал офицерам найти его, и хотя Росинант был уверен, что остальные сейчас развлекаются с проститутками или проигрывают деньги в карты, существовала опасность того, что брат или кто-то из его команды наткнется на Крокодайла.

Положение осложнялось еще и тем, что он назвал Крокодайлу свое имя. Это было бы не страшно, не притворяйся он немым. Брат ни в коем случае не должен был узнать, что он способен говорить, а если пути Дофламинго и Крокодайла пересекутся, то есть вероятность, что речь зайдет о Росинанте. А ведь Крокодайл знал, что Росинант мог говорить. 

Было ясно, что придется пойти на крайние меры, чтобы удержать Крокодайла подальше от брата. Сэнгоку приказал помешать им встретиться, но сейчас у Росинанта появился еще и личный мотив не дать этому случиться. 

Он поднял очки, чуть повернул голову и снова посмотрел на Крокодайла. Пока ему везло — из-за ужасной погоды тот не собирался ничего делать. Дождь удерживал его внутри, но Росинант сомневался, что такая погода продержится еще десять часов.

Крокодайл откинулся назад, глядя поверх газеты прямо на Росинанта. Тот торопливо опустил голову, схватил кружку и отпил большой глоток, чтобы не вызывать у него подозрений.

Как ему отвлечь Крокодайла?

Он съехал на стуле еще ниже и вытянул ноги, пиная ножки стола. Стол пошатнулся, и Росинант схватился за него, чтобы снова не упасть. 

— Прошу прощения, — раздался тихий голос.

Росинант посмотрел на подошедшую к нему официантку — та казалась взволнованной, словно еще не пришла в себя после того, как отмыла крюк. Она поставила перед Росинантом кружку с чем-то темным, покраснела и отступила, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.

— Сэр Крокодайл заказал это для вас.

Росинант уставился на предложенную выпивку. Он не сказал ни слова, и официантка ушла, напоследок лишь взглянув на него, когда он взял кружку и поднес к глазам. Он пялился на темную жидкость, чувствовал крепкий запах и хорошо понимал: это было не проявлением любезности. У пиратов всегда есть скрытые мотивы. Росинант поставил кружку на стол и откинулся на спинку стула с выражением недоверия на лице.

Неужели Крокодайл видел в нем то, чего не замечает он сам? Может, его стиль одежды указывал на то, что Росинант как-то связан с преступниками. Он не думал, что походил на пирата, а даже если походил, то это никак не объясняло выпивки. Да, из-за него те мужчины измазались в еде. Росинант понимал, что кто-то может ошибочно решить, что он сделал это нарочно, но только не такой человек, как Крокодайл.

А затем Крокодайл зажег ему сигарету. Росинант никогда не считал подобное чем-то особенным — его самого не раз просили поделиться огоньком, — но зачем было Крокодайлу садится перед ним на грязный пол, смотреть в глаза, задавать вопросы, отпускать замечания и со смехом давать прикурить?

— Что за игру ты затеял? — раздался за спиной голос Крокодайла.

Росинант подпрыгнул и схватился за край стола, чтобы удержать его на месте и не дать расплескаться содержимому кружки. Затем оглянулся через плечо и увидел, как Крокодайл, глядя прямо на него, вытаскивает из пальто сигару.

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил Росинант, нахмурившись. Впрочем, какая разница, что он заговорил снова? Крокодайл не забудет, что он владеет речью.

— Не строй из себя идиота, — отозвался Крокодайл, поднося сигару ко рту. — Ты наблюдал за мной. — Он вытащил из кармана зажигалку. — И ты очень постарался, чтобы я это заметил.

Росинант ждал, что Крокодайл разозлится — тот смотрел по-прежнему мрачно, но в его взгляде не было враждебности, которую Росинант привык видеть у пиратов. 

— А твои смехотворные попытки торопливо отвернуться? — усмехнулся Крокодайл. — Довольно по-детски, не находишь? В твоем возрасте нужно яснее говорить о своих намерениях.

Выходит, Крокодайл знал, что за ним наблюдают? И, что еще хуже, думал, что Росинант нарочно пытался вести себя непринужденно? Росинант всегда считал, что хорош в слежке, но это замечание говорило об обратном. И все же Крокодайл не подозревал, что Росинант — дозорный под прикрытием, нет, он думал, что это была неумелая попытка флирта. 

В этом был свой плюс: Крокодайл с ним заговорил. Учитывая, что Росинант как раз думал о том, как бы не дать ему приблизиться к брату, разговор за выпивкой мог бы отвлечь его внимание — Росинанту оставалось только подыграть. Что ж, он уже притворялся пиратом. Притвориться тайным поклонником будет не так уж и сложно.

Росинант облокотился на стол, дотронулся до кружки, но не взял ее в руки. Он заметил, что Крокодайл внимательно наблюдает за каждым его движением, и понял, что нужно сделать, чтобы тот остался рядом.

Он взглянул на выпивку с демонстративным равнодушием.

— Ладно, хорошо, — начал он, — разве у меня есть шанс на успех? У такого, как я, подойти к пирату вроде тебя? То есть я имел в виду “подкатить”.

— А теперь ты отказываешься от моего подарка? — Огромный крюк указал на нетронутую кружку, и Росинант уловил в голосе Крокодайла нотки раздражения.

— Ну, это же привело тебя сюда, — нашелся он, уверенно улыбнулся и махнул рукой в сторону соседнего стула. 

Росинант никогда прежде не разыгрывал из себя недотрогу. Он явно демонстрировал свои намерения и сразу давал девушке знать, если ее симпатия была взаимна. Но к нему никогда прежде не подкатывал пират, и он не был уверен, что ведет себя правильно.

Крокодайл сдвинул сигару в уголок рта и бросил косой взгляд на стул.

— Не люблю, когда со мной играют.

Подождав, пока тот выдохнет струю дыма, Росинант опустил очки и сказал:

— И что же ты сделаешь?

Глаза Крокодайла загорелись, рот приоткрылся, кончик сигары опустился вниз — он явно не был готов услышать такой вызывающий ответ. Черт, да Росинант и сам не был к нему готов. Но сказанного не вернуть — не то чтобы он сделал это, если бы мог. Выражение лица Крокодайла смягчилось, он улыбнулся, словно такое поведение ему… нравилось? Ой как вряд ли. Крокодайл воспринял его как вызов, как что-то, над чем хочет одержать победу. Росинант был уверен, что выдержит это еще несколько часов — до тех пор, пока Крокодайлу не надоест этот остров и он не отправиться творить свои бесчинства дальше.

— Присядешь? — спросил Росинант и поправил очки, скрывая глаза от Крокодайла.

— Надо же, какая самоуверенность. — Крокодайл обошел стол, вынул изо рта сигару, стукнул по ней, сбрасывая пепел, и ухмыльнулся еще шире. Затем он остановился перед стулом и выдвинул его ногой. — Откуда только взялась.

Росинант улыбнулся.

— Я полон сюрпризов.

Он продолжал улыбаться, когда Крокодайл сел напротив, взял кружку и поднес ее к губам. Странная картина: Крокодайл, сражавшийся с Белоусом, бросал на него жгучие взгляды, потирал золотистый крюк и жадно дышал, слегка приоткрыв рот. Он был именно там, где нужно. Все, что Росинанту оставалось — придумать, как отвести Крокодайла обратно на его корабль до того, как брат или кто-то другой...

— Интересная у тебя шуба, — спокойно сказал Крокодайл, и Росинант подавился первым сделанным глотком. Он прикрыл рот как раз вовремя, чтобы не выплюнуть заказанный Крокодайлом эль, и закашлялся. Покраснел, когда эль попал не в то горло, и заморгал, встречаясь глазами с Крокодайлом — тот ожидал ответа. На его лице появилась улыбка — нет, усмешка. Еще хуже прежней. Он оперся локтями на стол и смотрел на Росинанта, опустив голову. В злой ухмылке читались самые разные намерения, и Росинант понял — чуть не выплюнутая выпивка была наименьшей из его забот.

Он проглотил эль и выдавил:

— Шуба?

Крокодайл покатал сигару между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Да, — сказал он, пожимая плечами. Его взгляд уже был не таким хищным, как прежде. — Красивые перья.

— Любишь шубы из перьев?

— Да, но они не в моем стиле. Сам бы я никогда не надел перья на выход, но они мне нравятся.

Росинант никогда бы не подумал, что Крокодайлу нравятся перья. Но прежде он никогда бы не подумал, что его брат как-то связан с Крокодайлом, а оказалось — те давно знакомы.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — За шубу. Вернее, за то, что она тебе нравится.

Несколько недель молчания, и теперь Росинант с трудом поддерживал разговор. И так будет еще десять часов. 

Он поставил кружку на стол и поднес руку ко рту, вновь чувствуя жар от смущения, приправленный еще и алкоголем.

— Спасибо за выпивку, — наконец сказал он. Крокодайл равнодушно кивнул. Он выглядел скучающим и уставшим, и в то же время позабавленным попытками Росинанта удержать его интерес. Наверняка он разгадал его, и теперь распекал себя за то, что попался на уловку.

Но затем Росинант услышал стук кольца о крюк.

— Росинант? — позвал Крокодайл, скользя рукой по крюку, и Росинант вздрогнул при звуках своего имени и клацанья металла. — Ты откуда?

Такой личный вопрос стал для Росинанта неожиданностью. Он схватил кружку и сделал еще глоток — выиграть несколько секунд на то, чтобы успокоиться и придумать ответ.

— Из Норт Блю.

— Значит, ты не так уж и далеко от дома. — Крокодайл отпустил крюк, взял сигару и встряхнул, сбрасывая пепел на пол. — Откуда именно?

— Да так. — Росинант сделал очередной глоток, чувствуя, как теплеет внутри. Живот казался тяжелым от выпитого, и было сложно сказать, покраснел Росинант из-за неловкого разговора или потому, что весь день ничего не ел, а штуковина, которую он пил, вероятно, была из Ист Блю. На вкус она могла бы быть из Ист Блю. Крепкая. Росинант шмыгнул носом. — Из обычного маленького городка.

Крокодайл откинулся на спинку стула. Росинант заметил, что тот смотрит в окно, пытаясь сквозь пелену тумана понять, что творится с погодой. 

— Ты уже встречался с пиратами за время странствий?

Росинанту казалось, что воздух вокруг нагрелся. Большинство посетителей покинуло паб вскоре после того, как Крокодайл пырнул горожанина, но сейчас вдруг стало так невыносимо душно, что Росинанту захотелось стянуть с себя шапку. Он хотел снять и шубу, но не мог — Крокодайлу она нравилась, и Росинант не знал, как тот поведет себя, если он снимет ее после комплимента.

Может, он был чуточку пьян.

— Несколько раз, — ответил Росинант, пытаясь посчитать, сколько выпил с тех пор, как к нему подсел Крокодайл. Сколько еще он выдержит? Может, стоит подумать о том, чтобы сдаться? Что бы сделал в такой ситуации Сэнгоку?

— Я так понимаю, ты никогда не сталкивался с неприятностями, которые приносит общение с пиратами?

В этой фразе было множество слов, смысл которых Росинант не совсем уловил. Он запустил руку под шапку и провел по волосам. Ему было жарко, разговор с Крокодайлом больше напоминал допрос, а Росинант никогда их не любил.

— Нет, — признался он. — Никогда не приходилось об этом беспокоиться. Понимаешь...

— Допивай, — раздался мягкий приказ, сопровождающийся жестом в сторону его наполовину пустой кружки.

— Ага. — Росинант поднял ее и, не раздумывая, подчинился.

Дверь распахнулась. Крокодайл обернулся и уставился на входящих в паб людей. Дверь оставалась приоткрытой, и Росинант был уверен, что увидел мелькнувшую на лице Крокодайла улыбку.

— Что ты хотел сказать? — услышал он.

Росинант моргнул, временно используя свою силу, чтобы отключить шум болтовни, шагов, заказов еды и напитков, и сосредоточился на звуках снаружи. Дождь затихал.

— Дозорные обычно держат ситуацию под контролем, — крайне осторожно сказал Росинант. Ему следовало успокоиться до того, как Крокодайл заметит. Если еще не заметил. Как бы удержать его здесь, когда погода улучшится?

— Ты дозорный?

— Нет, — солгал Росинант, уставившись в кружку.

Крокодайл выдохнул через стол струю дыма.

— Смотри мне в глаза, когда отвечаешь.

Росинант поднял голову. 

— Очки, — указал Крокодайл.

Росинант снял солнечные очки, открываясь перед ним. Лицо обдул прохладный воздух. Это ощущение продлилось всего несколько секунд, но Росинант насторожился из-за того, как жарко ему было. Сколько в этом заслуги алкоголя, а не небрежных приказов Крокодайла, улыбка которого становилась все шире по мере того, как Росинант продолжал подчиняться?

— Скажи мне, ты дозорный?

Росинант вспомнил метод, при котором допрашиваемый не должен смотреть прямо в глаза тому, кто его допрашивает. Его взгляд остановился на верхней пуговице рубашки Крокодайла. Пуговица была красивой, слишком красивой для преступника. Перед глазами все расплылось, и он посмотрел выше, на галстук. Галстук был красивым. Его цвет был… красивым. Все выглядело красиво. Крокодайл выглядел красиво.

Росинант широко улыбнулся.

— Не-а, я не дозорный, — сказал он, посмеиваясь. — Я просто… путешествую. Не в одиночку, если ты об этом. — Он вытянулся, махнув Крокодайлу обеими руками. — У меня свои дела, я много работаю. Я… — Крокодайл прикрыл рот рукой, а в его глазах сквозь обычную усталость пробилось веселье, и Росинант почувствовал, как сжимается его грудь. — Черт. Да я же пьян.

— Так и есть. — Крокодайл обернулся и поднял руку, привлекая внимание официантки. Росинант надел очки. Ему было тепло и спокойно, но он застыл, заметив, что Крокодайл заказывает ему перекусить.

Он подождал, пока Крокодайл отошлет официантку, а затем, схватившись за кисточки на шапке, сказал:

— Спасибо.

Крокодайл выдохнул струю дыма сквозь сжатые губы. Казалось, это слово не произвело на него ни малейшего впечатления.

— Не за что, — сказал он. — Я ни за что тут не плачу, забыл?

— Я мог бы и сам заказать, — заметил Росинант. Крокодайл скрестил руки на груди и отвел от него взгляд. — Но раз ты заказал за меня, то мне не нужно платить. То есть ты мог этого не делать, но ты сделал...

Крокодайл уставился в окно, и уголки его губ дрогнули — он что-то там увидел. Он распрямил скрещенные ноги, вытащил изо рта сигару, ухмыляясь шире. Сосредоточившись, Росинант смог сфокусировать взгляд на запотевшем окне и заметил, что на витраже не появилось новых капель.

— Дождь кончился, — заметил он. Это означало, что больше ничего не удерживало Крокодайла внутри — только страх запачкать туфли. — Видимо, теперь ты уйдешь?

Крокодайл отвернулся от окна. Он казался оскорбленным этими словами.

— Допивай, — приказал он.

— Что? — переспросил Росинант, впервые не подчинившись — причем нечаянно. И тут же пожалел об этом.

Крокодайл сигарой указал на его выпивку.

— Это не подходит к тому, что я тебе заказал. Нет, к еде нужно что получше, но мне противен бардак на столе. Даже в таком месте, как это. 

Росинант сидел, удивляясь все больше. Крокодайл смотрел на него, терпеливо ожидая, что Росинант подчинится. Выражение его лица не изменилось — и только в золотистых глазах росла угроза.

Росинант осмысливал происходящее; покраснел, осознавая, что же то единственное, удерживающее здесь Крокодайла. Тот не умел нормально заигрывать, но было очевидно, что он пытается. И Росинант без малейшего смущения признавал, что это работало. Он потянулся к кружке, не отрывая взгляда от Крокодайла, поднес ее ко рту и напомнил себе, что у него все еще есть задание, и просто так получилось, что он выполняет его с удовольствием.

Он залпом допил эль. Жар сбежал вниз по горлу, оставляя после себя жжение, которое унялось, стоило Крокодайлу сказать:

— Хороший мальчик.

***

«Допивай, Росинант».

«Скажи, сколько тебе лет».

«Не смейся во время еды — это портит аппетит».

Где-то между второй и третьей рюмкой стремительно исчезающие остатки трезвости сообщили — Крокодайл не просит, а приказывает, и Росинант увязает в происходящем все сильнее, подчиняясь ему без малейших попыток возразить.

«Сними шапку, Росинант».

«Придвинься». 

«Я хочу провести рукой по твоим волосам».

«Не шевелись».

Он был пьян, и его руки дрожали, когда он наклонился к Крокодайлу, который отпускал замечания о светлых волосах, перебирал их и дергал, испытывая его благодушие и забавляясь, когда в ответ Росинант лишь сильнее краснел.

Росинант был уверен — дело уже не в гриме, необычной одежде или неуклюжести. Он уже не знал, что собой представляет, но когда Крокодайл приподнял его голову крюком, вновь испытывая терпение, Росинант почувствовал лишь облегчение — прикосновение металла приятно холодило кожу, а неторопливое дыхание Крокодайла и его спокойный взгляд делали происходящее не таким устрашающим.

— Ты хоть представляешь, в какие неприятности ввязываешься?

Сказать это мог кто угодно — Крокодайл, официантка или любой из горожан, наблюдавших за тем, как Росинант из кожи вон лезет, чтобы ему угодить, но в итоге лишь поскальзывается и чуть не ударяется головой об стол. 

— Черт, — пробормотал Росинант, но за мгновение до удара Крокодайл грубо схватил его и потянул вверх, и он снова поймал на себе голодный взгляд золотых глаз, горевших желанием управлять им как марионеткой.

И ниточки натягивались. 

— Я поскользнулся, — сказал Росинант.

— Верно. — Крокодайл что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, пытаясь удержать его на ногах, одновременно поднимаясь, обходя стол и вставая сзади. Сила его хватки менялась, но не исчезала, напоминая Росинанту его место.

— Спасибо, — криво улыбнулся он. — Для пирата ты не так уж плох.

— Хммм...

Росинанта развернули. Рука, державшая его за плечо, опустилась на талию — удостовериться наверняка, чтобы он больше не упал.

— Собирайся, — приказал Крокодайл. Росинант подчинился, не мешкая ни секунды. Низко надвинул на голову шапку, пока кисточки в руках не натянулись. Очки повисли на вороте рубашки, шуба из перьев с трудом оказалась на плечах. Он позволил Крокодайлу осмотреть себя и почувствовал прилив гордости, когда тот кивнул, одобряя не лучший его вид.

— Пойдем, — сказал Крокодайл и отпустил его — он был уверен, что Росинант, как бы пьян он ни был, пойдет за ним.

И оказался прав. Росинант, пошатываясь, брел следом. Он тянул руку, пытаясь ухватиться за его пальто, небрежно переброшенное через плечо. Но Крокодайл был на несколько шагов впереди, что впечатляло, учитывая, что Росинанту то и дело требовалась помощь, чтобы не свалиться. 

Они вышли из паба, и прохладный влажный воздух освежил разгоряченные щеки. Он не был спертым, а шуба больше не казалась слишком тёплой. Росинант почувствовал, как Крокодайл схватил его — возможно, ему захотелось постоять на месте, наслаждаясь погодой — и потянул в самую людную часть города.

— Что? — Росинант заморгал, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету, схватил Крокодайла за плечо. Его ноги дрожали, рискуя подогнуться. — Мы… куда мы идем?

— В паре кварталов отсюда есть неплохой отель, — сказал Крокодайл, отцепив его от себя. — Дорога займет не более десяти минут, если ты вообще сможешь сделать хоть шаг и не упасть.

— Нет-нет-нет, — сказал Росинант и поднял руку, прижимая палец к губам Крокодайла. Он приоткрыл рот, замечая, какие они мягкие, а затем вспомнил, что Крокодайл ему нравится и что он весь, где ни дотронься, был тёплым и относительно мягким. 

Он только вышел из душного паба, но украшавшие Крокодайла слои шелка и меха были так приятны на ощупь, что Росинант просто хотел взять их и… нет, секундочку! 

Его брат! Сэнгоку! Ему нельзя было забывать о своем задании — держать Крокодайла подальше от Дофламинго.

— Нет, мы… мы не можем пойти в город. — Каждое слово давалось ему с трудом. — Если ты… нет, я не могу этого допустить. Это будет большой ошибкой.

Крокодайл схватил его за руку, отдергивая от своих губ, и Росинант споткнулся и потерял равновесие. Он бы упал, если бы Крокодайл не схватил его за запястье, помогая выпрямиться.

— Что, передумал? — спросил он.

Росинант почувствовал, как у него затряслись колени.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Просто...

Росинант был пьян. Он был детективом, прекрасным тайным агентом и чертовски хорошим дозорным, и он понимал, что на трезвую голову придумал бы убедительную причину. Но он был пьян и мог думать только о Дофламинго и его дурацкой команде, о том, как они используют детей, и о том, что его брат собирается захватить страну. Дофламинго хотел поговорить с Крокодайлом, а Сэнгоку не хотел этого допускать — и Росинант тоже, хотя сейчас, под пугающим взглядом, пытающимся сломить его, он и не был уверен, почему именно.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебя увидел мой брат, — сказал он. Остатки трезвости в нем протестовали, но слова продолжили вылетать изо рта вопреки возможным последствиям. — Не могу допустить, чтобы он тебя заметил. Это п-плохо кончится. Тебе нельзя с ним разговаривать. Нужно, чтобы ты держался от него подальше.

— Брат? — приподнял бровь Крокодайл.

Росинант сжал зубы, начиная осознавать, что сказал. Его игра закончилась, но он был слишком пьян, чтобы расстроиться. Он пожал плечами — и кивнул бы или ответил что-нибудь, если бы на лицо не упали надоедливые кисточки шапки. Вместо этого он подул на них, надеясь оттолкнуть.

— Ха-ха-ха...

— А? — моргнул Росинант.

— Ха-ха-ха!

Росинант упал — Крокодайл отпустил его, чтобы самому удержаться на ногах.

Росинант пришел в себя, поправил шубу, схватил очки и после нескольких попыток надел их. Поднял голову и увидел, как сверху ему широко улыбается Крокодайл. Из-за очков было сложно сказать, что это за улыбка, но Росинант почувствовал облегчение, когда Крокодайл наклонился, протягивая руку, и улыбка не дрогнула, стоило Росинанту коснуться его влажной ладонью.

Крокодайл поднял его на ноги, приобнял за талию, крепко прижимая к себе основанием крюка, и Росинант почувствовал, как по позвоночнику пробежала искра.

— Понимаю. — Крокодайл все еще посмеивался, но его прикосновения были на удивление успокаивающими. — Да, я догадывался, что такой, как ты, просто не может путешествовать в одиночку. В этом есть смысл.

— Ч-что?

На сей раз Крокодайл прижал палец к его губам.

— Мой корабль пришвартован к югу отсюда. Он хорошо спрятан — не то чтобы это было важно. Очень сомневаюсь, что твой брат уйдет так далеко от города.

Росинант широко раскрыл глаза. Палец Крокодайла был теплым, и пусть Крокодайл прижимал его не так сильно, как до этого Росинант, он чувствовал слабость и не мог разомкнуть губ. 

— Можешь быть уверен — твоя… репутация не пострадает, — продолжил Крокодайл, его голос стал на тон ниже. Неужели он и правда был таким предусмотрительным? У Росинанта не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как схватиться за него. Крокодайл убрал палец от его губ, и каким-то чудом темная помада не оставила на нем следов. 

— Итак, Росинант, — начал Крокодайл, — иди за мной, только без этих твоих глупостей, и я покажу тебе, в какие именно неприятности ты ввязался...

У Росинанта отвисла челюсть.

— Мне нужен твой ответ, Росинант.

Он задрожал, услышав свое имя. Почему, ну почему Крокодайл постоянно повторяет его?

— Да, — ответил он.

— «Да»? — усмехнулся Крокодайл, и Росинант сквозь одежду почувствовал исходящее от крюка тепло. — Что «да»?

Разве смысл задания заключался не в том, чтобы помешать Крокодайлу встретиться с его братом? Росинанту нужно выпроводить Крокодайла из города, а не спать с ним. Да, без алкоголя тут не обошлось, но какую долю ответственности Росинант мог на него спихнуть? Когда именно дозорный под прикрытием превратился в добычу пирата?

Росинант нервно улыбнулся Крокодайлу, который властно толкал его навстречу собственным низменным желаниям.

— Да, сэр Крокодайл.


	3. Глава третья

На корабле никого не было — это единственное, что потом мог вспомнить о нем Росинант. Он беспокоился, что кто-то увидит, как он входит в капитанскую каюту, но никто не охранял палубу, не отпускал ехидные замечания с мачты. Росинант бы сказал что-нибудь на этот счет, будь у него время поразмыслить хоть на секунду дольше, но Крокодайл схватил его за руку — устал ждать, как он плетется позади, — и повел к себе. 

Он затащил его в темную каюту. Та была заставлена вещами, как и каюта брата, привычная для Росинанта. На столах лежали карты, документы и оружие — последнее почти полностью занимало и стены.

Каюта не отличалась изобилием цветов, и в ней не было такого бардака, как в каюте Дофламинго. Окна были закрыты, а шторы не давали проникнуть дневному свету. Росинант огляделся, изучая ножи, мечи и ружья — казалось, все они были направлены на него. Запертые окна, отсутствие света вдобавок к увеличивающемся жару заставляли подсознание отчаянно кричать: «Я в ловушке».

Он был пьян, с трудом держался на ногах, и ему уж точно не нужно было лишнее напоминание о том, что он может стать игрушкой Крокодайла.

— Иди сюда, — потянул его тот.

Росинант подчинился, пытаясь найти объяснение тому, что собирается сделать. С пиратом. И не простым пиратом, а с пиратом, которого поддерживает правительство. Пиратом, чьи преступления будут прощены, пока он платит и приходит на собрания. Крокодайл был куда хуже обычного пирата.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил его негромкий жестокий голос.

Росинант почувствовал, что уперся о кровать, и посмотрел в хищные глаза Крокодайла, который, казалось, поджидал удобного момента, чтобы напасть.

— О тебе, — ответил он.

Крокодайл одарил его пугающей улыбкой.

— Хорошо. Мне это нравится. 

— Неужели? — спросил Росинант, желая подыграть. Или, может, он хотел, чтобы Крокодайл опустил его в самые пучины ада и потом помог вернуться назад.

— Конечно, — отозвался тот, протянул руку и дотронулся до его щеки. Росинант вздрогнул, чувствуя прикосновение прохладного кольца к разгоряченной коже — Крокодайл специально прижал его с такой силой. — Я требую твоего полного, безраздельного внимания.

Он сжал руку, и вместо колец Росинант ощутил теплоту пальцев. Он скосил глаза, надеясь увидеть, как Крокодайл проведет ими по его лицу, оставляя неуловимое напоминание о прикосновении. 

— Да...

— Ты должен смотреть мне в глаза… — Росинант моргнул, сосредотачивая внимание на Крокодайле. Тот улыбнулся и обнял его другой рукой. — И подчиняться, — закончил он, говоря все ниже и ниже. В этом требовании было что-то обыденное, словно оно было и не требованием вовсе — советом. Но Росинант находился именно там, где Крокодайл и хотел: между рукой, стрелявшей в честных людей, и золотым крюком, резавшим невиновных. Теперь, когда добыча попалась, в приказах не было больше нужды. 

Росинант почувствовал тяжесть его тела, ощутил, как прижимается к спине крюк. Он взглянул на Крокодайла и сжал губы — прикосновение крюка походило на угрозу. Крокодайл смотрел на него, уже спланировав каждый шаг. И это возбуждало.

— Думаю, я смогу, — почти не заплетаясь, сказал наконец Росинант.

Крокодайл снова дотронулся до его рта, и в этот раз Росинант почувствовал, что палец прижимается к нему с силой. Он водил по нижней губе — мягкое, но ощутимое послание, наверняка размазавшее его краску.

— Мне нужны доказательства, Росинант.

Эти слова должны были стать сигналом к бегству.

Крокодайл убрал палец, и Росинант увидел на нем лиловый след. Он впервые заметил несовершенство во внешности Крокодайла, но оно быстро скрылось с глаз — Крокодайл поднес палец к губам и засунул в рот, не отводя взгляда от Росинанта.

У Росинанта затряслись колени. Ему было невыносимо жарко, а тесные брюки липли к коже.

— Конечно, — сказал он, закусывая бесстыдную улыбку. Крокодайл приподнял брови — его несомненно развеселила эта неудавшаяся попытка подчиниться, стараясь сохранить при этом достоинство. Крокодайл вынул палец изо рта, и Росинант мельком увидел лиловый след на его языке.

— Что «конечно»? — спросил Крокодайл.

— Я сделаю все, что захочешь, — Росинант поморщился от того, как отчаянно прозвучал его голос, но возбужденный член терся о белье, заставляя его забыть о том, что он вообще это сказал. 

Крокодайл поймал Росинанта за подбородок, заставил наклониться, прижался губами к его губам, и унижение сменилось наслаждением.

Нежным поцелуй был недолго. Крокодайл сразу же втянул в рот его губу, и Росинант застонал, чувствуя легкое покусывание. Жар нарастал, и Росинант прикрыл глаза — комната кружилась, голова становилась все легче и легче, и в нее лезла разная чепуха.

Грубым поцелуй был тоже недолго. Крокодайл отстранился, отпустил его подбородок и убрал крюк со спины Росинанта. Тот оказался без поддержки, и ничего не помешало ему споткнуться и свалиться на кровать. 

Он поднес рукав к лицу, осторожно вытер рот, а другой рукой поправил шапку. Крокодайл оттолкнул его ладонь, сдернул шапку за кисточки и отбросил ее в сторону. Росинант фыркнул, когда увидел, что шуба разделила ту же участь, и перевёл взгляд на Крокодайла, задетый таким отношением к любимым предметам своей одежды. Крокодайл глядел сверху вниз. Он улыбнулся измазанными лиловой помадой губами, лишив Росинанта остатков уверенности.

Наконец Росинант отвернулся, не в силах смотреть на его перепачканный рот, и принялся расстегивать пуговицы дрожащей рукой.

Крокодайл рассмеялся. Пока Росинант раздевался, тот не уставал называть его «хорошим мальчиком» и «очень хорошим мальчиком», а потом наклонился и прижал руку к бесцветным шрамам. Крокодайл молча наблюдал за его реакцией, надавливая пальцами на самые свежие синяки. Ресницы дрогнули, стоило тому коснуться тонких белесых линий, губы предвкушающе разомкнулись при прикосновении к отметкам посерьезнее, а при виде светлой дорожки на животе Росинанта Крокодайл, должно быть, наконец-то вспомнил, зачем вообще привел того к себе.

Он указал крюком на молнию на штанах Росинанта.

— Расстегни, — приказал он и потянулся к своей. 

Росинант молча подчинился, второй рукой с трудом расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке. Затем он нетерпеливо скинул туфли и едва не свалился, стаскивая с себя брюки. Все это время Крокодайл смотрел на него, ловя каждое движение, явно довольный тем, как быстро Росинант разделся, оставшись в одном нижнем белье и рубашке.

Сам Крокодайл же оставался полностью одетым. Он неторопливо расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу, снял галстук и осторожно положил на ближайший ящик. Росинант подозревал, что Крокодайл вряд ли обойдется так же бережно с тем немногим, что на нем оставалось. Тот уставился на свои кольца, и, решив, что не стоит тратить силы и снимать их, наклонился избавить Росинанта от белья, но остановился, едва дотронувшись кончиками пальцев до резинки.

— Что? — спросил Росинант.

Крокодайл опустил руку и смерил его очередным тяжелым взглядом. 

— Перевернись. — Он подождал, пока Росинант осознал сказанное и поглядел на него неверяще, и добавил: — На живот.

Росинант закрыл лицо руками. Ему ничего не было видно, но он знал, что Крокодайл останется непоколебим, а промедление все только испортит. Он прикусил язык, опустил руки и поднял глаза на Крокодайла, восхищаясь его терпением и способностью предугадать поступки. Он перевернулся, опираясь на локти, и почувствовал под ногами деревянный пол. 

Он видел только кровать, и проглотил стон, когда Крокодайл подцепил резинку белья и дернул вниз. 

— Не сдерживайся, — услышал Росинант.

Он спрятал лицо в простынях, уткнулся носом в ткань и беззвучно распахнул рот, чувствуя, как с него соскальзывает белье. Затем он ощутил тычок крюка в бедро. Холодное прикосновение заставило каждый волосок на теле встать дыбом, и Росинант поднял голову. Крокодайл усмехался. Росинант вздохнул, моргнул, упираясь взглядом в кровать и задаваясь вопросом, как далеко Крокодайл готов зайти, чтобы испытать его.

— Раздвинь ноги.

Росинант подчинился, прикусив язык и изо всех сил пытаясь не думать о том, как это унизительно. Его голова было такой горячей, что начала болеть — щеки горели, словно он слишком долго пробыл на солнце. Крокодайл все еще посмеивался, дразня его поясницу и ягодицы мимолетными касаниями и тычками крюка.

Разрываясь между стоном и вздохом, Росинант снова уткнулся лицом в простынь. 

— В чем дело? — Крокодайл даже не попытался скрыть свое удовлетворение.

Росинант приподнял голову, чтобы тот смог разобрать сказанное.

— Пожалуйста, хватит...

— Надоело, что тебя дразнят? — голос Крокодайла сочился сарказмом.

Росинант кивнул.

— Что ж. — Было невозможно изобразить разочарование лучше, чем это делал сейчас Крокодайл. — Что же ты предлагаешь, если дразнить тебя нельзя?

Он знал, чего Крокодайл хочет: услышать, как он умоляет, чтобы его трахнули, воспользовались как игрушкой. Росинант это понимал. И был как никогда смущен этим пониманием. Но он был пьян, ему было жарко, а член был зажат между животом и слишком мягким постельным бельем.

— Ну, — пробормотал он, — можешь начать с того, что перестанешь тыкать в меня своим крюком. — Он обернулся через плечо и ухмыльнулся. — И, может, наконец ткнёшь в меня чем-нибудь другим?

Неужели он и правда это сказал? Выражение лица Крокодайла говорило, что да. Росинант сжал челюсти, выдавил из себя улыбку, наблюдая, как Крокодайл улыбается в ответ. Он оскалился и наконец рассмеялся. Отстранился, подошел к ящику, размахивая крюком и качая головой. 

— Ты странный, — пробормотал он с весельем в голосе.

— Это хорошо?

Росинант почувствовал спиной близость Крокодайла и снова зарылся головой в простыни, заметив, как тот повертел что-то в руках, прежде чем раздвинуть ноги Росинанта крюком.

— К счастью, у меня слабость к нахалам, — ответил Крокодайл. Росинант вскрикнул, чувствуя льющуюся смазку, которая стекала между ягодиц все дальше и дальше, пока Крокодайл не поставил бутылку на кровать. — Хотя это может быть несчастьем для кого-нибудь настолько неопытного, как ты.

Росинант хотел было ответить, доказать, что Крокодайл ошибается, но застонал, почувствовав, как скользкие пальцы касаются внутренней стороны бедра, приподнимают с кровати. Крокодайл сжимал его член, потирая от основания до головки. Это пресекло любые дальнейшие возражения.

— Я собираюсь воспользоваться тобой. — Слова Крокодайла казались самой жестокой угрозой. Смазанные пальцы прошлись по яичкам, остановились возле заднего прохода. Огладили кольцо мышц, заставляя расслабиться. Росинант вздрогнул, стоило Крокодайлу просунуть в него палец. — Я позабочусь, чтобы ты хорошенько меня развлек.

Росинант прижал руку к лицу, чувствуя, как на лбу выступает испарина, закрыл глаза и ухмыльнулся. Крокодайл добавил второй палец, разминая и растягивая его изнутри, и почти заставляя Росинанта забыть о его жестоких словах.

— Надеюсь, что не разочарую, — бросил он.

— А, — сказал Крокодайл, — больше нет.

Он приблизился и протолкнул пальцы дальше, остановивишись лишь тогда, когда его кольца оказались близко к анусу. Росинант почувствовал, как пальцы внутри него изогнулись, и стиснул зубы.

— М?

— Надежды. — Крокодайл вытащил из него пальцы, и Росинант поморщился, чувствуя, как вместо них между ягодиц вжался член. — Для тебя, Росинант.

Росинант уставился прямо перед собой. Рубашка липла к спине — он взмок еще сильнее, стоило Крокодайлу в него толкнулся. Брюки терлись о голые ноги. Росинант почувствовал обжигающую боль от проникновения — Крокодайл протискивался в него глубже и глубже, — которая притупилась лишь тогда, когда он немного привык.

Он выгнул спину и зарылся лицом в постель, едва приглушая всхлипы и стоны. Крокодайл удерживал его за бедро, прижав крюк к дрожащей спине. Пальцы сжались, заставляя Росинанта приподнять голову и громко застонать.

— Тебе не о чем волноваться, — сказал Крокодайл. — Я уже неплохо развлекаюсь.

Тяжесть крюка переместилась, стоило Крокодайлу начать двигаться. Первые толчки были медленными, размеренными, но это не мешало Росинанту прочувствовать каждое движение. Пряча лицо, он четко и ясно представлял, как Крокодайл двигается в нем, как трется головка его члена, как сжимаются вокруг него мышцы.

— Не зажимайся, — предупредил Крокодайл.

Он задвигался быстрее, и Росинант вцепился в простыни и заскрипел зубами. Боль от проникновения притупилась, член легко двигался внутри. Одной рукой Крокодайл сжимал его ягодицы, твердо удерживая на месте, когда движения стали грубее. Росинант вздрагивал каждый раз, когда Крокодайл входил до основания. Он подавался навстречу толчкам, выгибал спину и сжимался, несмотря на предупреждение. Боль сменилась нарастающим жаром внизу живота.

Крокодайл грубо вошел в него, посылая дрожь по позвоночнику. Росинант сжал ноги, чувствуя удовольствие, к которому был не готов, поднял голову и не смог сдержать резкого вздоха облегчения.

Крокодайл издевательски рассмеялся, и Росинант был рад, что не видит его. Крокодайл, внутри него и снаружи, влажные звуки толчков — все это выматывало, вызывая в нем жар и дрожь. Он с трудом хватался за простыни и затыкал себе рот, глотая стоны и всхлипы.

Крокодайл убрал крюк с его спины.

— И что, все? — спросил он, приподнимая его с кровати. Лишенный прикосновений член ныл, и Росинант прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать стон и не унизиться просьбой еще сильнее. — Не сдерживайся, — настаивал Крокодайл и замедлился, чтобы лучше контролировать свои движения.

Росинант вздрогнул, стоило тому войти до конца, задев чувствительную точку и заставляя его член напрячься. Уже не волнуясь, что испачкает простыни остатками краски, Росинант заткнул ими рот. С раздвинутыми ногами и приподнятыми бедрами — у него уже не оставалось достоинства, за которое стоило цепляться, но кричать он не хотел.

— Не сдерживайся. — Крокодайл вышел из него мучительно медленно, и Росинант чувствовал, как тот близок к тому, чтобы кончить. — Покажи, что тебе это нравится, — потребовал Крокодайл.

Даже несмотря на затуманивающий голову алкоголь, подчиниться было сложно. Крокодайл подался вперед, протянул руку, потирая его член у основания. Это было сложно не замечать — Росинант задвигался в одном темпе с Крокодайлом и тихо застонал, вцепившись в край кровати.

Определенно, этого было недостаточно. Хватка Крокодайла усилилась, заставляя резко зашипеть.

— Росинант, — рыкнул Крокодайл, крепко прижав палец к уздечке. — Я сказал тебе не сдерживаться, — продолжил он, вызывая всхлипы боли и наслаждения. — Это приказ.

Росинант почувствовал, как Крокодайл ослабил хватку и принялся поглаживать головку его члена. Не желая разочаровывать его сильнее, Росинант расслабился, избавился от всех мыслей и сосредоточился на том, как Крокодайл дразнит его, дотрагиваясь до чувствительных мест и посылая дрожь по позвоночнику. Затем Крокодайл стиснул член и принялся дрочить ему. На сей раз Росинант сдерживаться не стал, как бы смешно или требовательно ни звучали его стоны. 

— Очень хорошо, — усмехнулся Крокодайл, слушая звуки его поражения. — А теперь держись за кровать.

— Ага, — пробормотал Росинант. Крюк коснулся его ноги. Рука осторожно поглаживала яйца, и Росинант задрожал, готовый кончить прямо на кровать. 

— Тебе так легко угодить, — сказал Крокодайл, но Росинанта больше не волновали его язвительные замечания. Его больше ничего не сдерживало, кроме собственного желания подчиниться. Он вцепился в простыню, закусил губу и попытался сдержать ухмылку. Стоны и вскрики сделали грубый секс еще жестче — в ответ на каждый звук Крокодайл отвечал грубостью, а его рука, удовлетворяющая Росинанта, дрожала.

Росинант раздвинул ноги еще сильнее, а пальцы на них начали поджиматься. Он больше не мог удержаться на локтях — те скользили и съезжали под его весом — и вцепился в простыню, закрывая глаза и чувствуя, как по спине и между ног стекает холодный пот. Крокодайл дернул рукой вперед, дотронулся до головки и с силой сжал, заставляя Росинанта упасть на кровать и с криком кончить ему в руку.

На какое-то мгновение Росинант выпал из реальности, стоило волне наслаждения прокатиться по его члену, высвобождая томившийся внизу живота жар. Одной ногой он прижался к ноге Крокодайла, а другой оперся о кровать, изливаясь. Затем он обмяк, вспоминая, как пошло стонал, и жалея о том, что не смог держать себя в руках. 

— Ты такой громкий, — фыркнул Крокодайл и продолжил дрочить ему, смазывая подрагивающий член спермой. Когда мышцы Росинанта начали сокращаться, Крокодайл принялся вбиваться в него мелкими толчками, слушая утихающие стоны, пока член Росинанта обмякал. Освободившейся рукой он схватил его и вернулся к прежнему безжалостному темпу, тяжело дыша и посмеиваясь каждый раз, когда Росинант под ним всхлипывал.

Крокодайл наклонился к нему.

— Ты такой громкий, — повторил он между его стонами, и Росинант услышал в его словах усмешку. — Невыносимо громкий, — хмыкнул Крокодайл, впиваясь пальцами ему в бедро. — Совсем как твой брат.

Росинант почувствовал, как его пронзила волна страха. Он поднял голову и хотел было обернуться через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что ему не послышалось, но вместо этого зажал рот рукой, почувствовав, как Крокодайл впился в него ногтями и был близок к тому, чтобы вонзить крюк — с такой силой, что эндорфины уже не играли роли, и Росинант мог сосредоточиться на жгучей боли.

Крокодайл вздохнул и ослабил хватку, кончая. Росинант поджал пальцы на ногах, чувствуя, как изливается сперма внутри, и как Крокодайл упал на него, опуская нагретый крюк ему на руку. Росинант уставился на кровать и быстро заморгал, ощутил прикосновение рубашки. Крокодайл пытался отдышаться над ним, и это успокаивало. Росинант был почти полностью обнажен, а Крокодайл — полностью одет, не считая галстука. Росинант был весь в холодном поту, но Крокодайл казался на удивление сухим, равнодушным к тому, что между ними только что случилось. 

Крокодайл, как и обещал, использовал его, а Росинант не смог ему противостоять. Крокодайл, этот любитель блондинов с перьями, все это время играл с ним, и Росинант развлекал его вплоть до этого момента и наслаждался каждым мгновением. Даже сейчас, после тех жутких слов, Росинант сосредоточился на прикосновении Крокодайла, удерживающего их на месте. С Росинантом все еще играли, и как бы странно это ни было, ему почти хотелось притвориться, что ничего страшного не было сказано, и дать Крокодайлу возможность договорить, когда тот будет в состоянии.

Его слова звучали в голове, повторяясь вновь и вновь, но это не помешало Росинанту повернуться и медленно, глубоко вздохнуть.

Росинант сидел на кровати с помятой шапкой в руках и наблюдал, как Крокодайл что-то пишет за своим столом. Ничего, кроме всплеска редких волн, не отвлекало его от нарастающего страха под ложечкой. Он поднял глаза, уставился на Крокодайла, набрался смелости и спросил:

— Когда ты понял, кто я?

— Когда увидел твой взгляд — яростный, решительный, — ответил Крокодайл, не отрываясь от письма, которое писал, и ничем не давая Росинанту понять, что настроен серьезно. Он обмакнул перо в чернильницу и на секунду поднял глаза — показать, что доволен его неловкостью. — Так обычно смотрит твой брат, когда я слишком долго не уделяю ему внимания. 

— Слушай, нельзя, чтобы он...

— Не держи меня за дурака, Росинант. — Крокодайл встал из-за стола и приблизился к нему. — Я знаю, что лучше не сообщать ему о том, что затащил к себе в кровать его младшего брата.

— Ну, насчет этого… — Росинант натянул на голову шапку. Он заметил, как Крокодайл подошел к нему — неторопливо, напряженно, — и заволновался еще больше, раздумывая над тем, какие отношения связывают Крокодайла с братом. И, что куда важнее, о том, какие отношения теперь связывали его с Крокодайлом, и как они отразятся на планах правительства остановить его брата. — Я должен кое о чем попросить.

Крокодайл коснулся его подбородка крюком, приподнимая голову, посмотрел на него сверху вниз и зло улыбнулся.

— Что ты скрываешь от своего брата?

— Много чего. — Росинант почувствовал, как крюк повернулся, касаясь острием его кожи. Он сглотнул, но не отшатнулся, полный решимости донести до Крокодайла свою мысль. — Он не должен узнать, что я могу говорить.

Крокодайл отошел, убирая крюк.

— Само собой, — начал он, — я не хочу портить отношения с твоим братом. — Он повернулся к столу, сложил письмо и протянул его Росинанту. — Не хочу терять новую должность лишь потому, что разозлил какого-то недалекого пирата.

Росинант уставился на письмо в его руке. Он чувствовал инстинктивное желание встать и схватить его, но рассудок твердил ему не двигаться с места. Дозорный в нем умолял не забывать о том, кто он.

— Как я могу тебе доверять? — спросил он.

Крокодайл опустил руку. Росинант ожидал, что он разозлится, но вместо этого тот посмотрел на него с одобрением.

— Ты не можешь. И не должен. Я стал Шичибукаем не просто так. 

Он снова подошел в Росинанту и настойчиво протянул письмо. Росинант посмотрел на него, затем на Крокодайла. Схватил письмо и сжал с такой силой, что бумага помялась.

Крокодайл рассмеялся и, качая головой, направился к другому концу комнаты, где подобрал шубу. 

— Да, Росинант, не переставай смотреть на меня, напоминая о моей слабости к таким, как ты. Это ведь обязательно поможет тебе сойти с корабля целым и невредимым, правда?

Неужели смех Крокодайла резко начал раздражать? Или Росинант протрезвел настолько, чтобы расстроиться из-за того, что его использовали и используют до сих пор? Он боялся, что дело было ни в том, ни в другом, и что растущее в нем чувство тревоги появилось из-за другого.

Что-то мягкое коснулось лица. Росинант поднял глаза и увидел, как Крокодайл равнодушно протягивает ему шубу.

— Я скоро отплываю. Хватит с меня этого острова и здешних развлечений. К тому же я не забыл, что нас не должны видеть вместе. А учитывая, что ты совсем не умеешь скрывать своих чувств, думаю, что проплыву несколько миль вдоль берега и дам тебе немного времени, чтобы ты передохнул и собрался с мыслями прежде, чем уйти.

Крокодайл сунул ему в руки шубу, и даже с надвинутой на глаза шапкой Росинант увидел, что тот зарылся пальцами в перья перед тем, как уронить ее ему на колени.

С письмом в руке и свисающей на пол шубой Росинант наблюдал за тем, как Крокодайл старается быть рядом и выглядеть при этом так, словно ему нет дела до того, что будет дальше. 

— Тебя не поймают, — уверил его Крокодайл. — Что бы Дофламинго ни говорил, сообщи ему: я позволяю ему найти себя только потому, что мне настолько скучно, чтобы желать его общества.

Росинант смотрел на его сложенные на груди руки, на огромный крюк, на то, как лениво Крокодайл махнул ладонью. На его лице он разглядел усталость и скуку. Не было ничего, что обязывало бы того заботиться о Росинанте. 

— А теперь-то что?

Росинант осознал, что смотрит на Крокодайла со злостью.

— Зачем тебе все это? — спросил он. — Я знаю, что ты пират и творишь ужасные вещи, но ты знал, кто я такой...

Почему он злился? И злился ли он на Крокодайла, использовавшего их с братом, злился ли на брата за то, что тот оказался с ним раньше, или же злился на самого себя за глупость?

Крокодайл подошел к вешалке у двери, залез в карман пальто, достал сигару, зажигалку и вернулся к Росинанту. 

— Море — опасное место, — пробормотал он, засовывая сигару между губ Росинанта. — Я удивлен, что ты прожил так долго — пусть и с помощью своего брата.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? 

— Жизнь полна возможностей, но некоторые из них встречаются нам лишь раз в жизни. — Крокодайл остановился и присел перед ним. Несмотря на усталость, Росинанту было приятно видеть стоящего перед ним на коленях Крокодайла, который глядел снизу вверх и предлагал закурить. А учитывая, что Росинант уже не раз шел у него на поводу, ничего не случится, если он подыграет еще немного. Он взял протянутую зажигалку, поднес к сигаре и закурил. Заметил, что Крокодайл расслабился, стоило ему вдохнуть дым, а затем встал, оставляя зажигалку в его руке.

— Такие, как ты, встречаются лишь раз в жизни, — продолжил Крокодайл. — И эта решимость в твоих глазах просто умоляла о том, чтобы ее сломали. — Он взял у Росинанта сигару, затянулся и выпустил длинную струю дыма. — Но твое время в этих морях ограничено. В твоих глазах слишком много надежды и совсем мало опыта. Море поглотит тебя целиком.

Росинант почувствовал, как на лбу выступила испарина. Он сложил руки, пытаясь притвориться, что зловещие слова Крокодайла не произвели на него впечатления.

— Я хотел воспользоваться тобой до того, как это случится, — хмыкнул Крокодайл. Он снова затянулся сигарой, кончик которой полыхнул искрой. — То, что ты оказался братом Дофламинго, не имело никакого значения.

Росинант уставился на письмо. На нем не было печати, да и в конверт его не засунули, и все же что-то в нем было официальное. 

— Как я понимаю, это письмо для Дофламинго?

— Прочти его, если хочешь. Мне все равно, — услышал он. — В нем лишь пара слов о том, что я собираюсь отплыть на запад и что ему решать, стоит ли плыть за мной.

— Хочешь направить моего брата прямиком к себе?

Крокодайл стряхнул пепел с сигары в ближайшую пепельницу. 

— Я собираюсь направить его в противоположную сторону. Хватит с меня блондинов, и я не желаю в ближайшее время терпеть его раздражающее поведение. — Он остановился, и рука с сигарой замерла в нескольких дюймах от его губ. — Но ты можешь послать его ко мне, если захочешь. Ты ведь знаешь, в какую сторону я собираюсь плыть, Росинант.

Росинант схватил шубу, набросил на плечи. Он избегал взгляда Крокодайла, услышал тихий смешок, стоило встать и засунуть записку глубоко в карман.

— Думаю, запад сойдет, — сказал Росинант и коснулся лица, чувствуя поднимающийся жар. Ему было почти так же жарко, как когда он напился.

— Мне все равно, — ответил Крокодайл. Повернулся к двери. По сравнению с несколькими часами ранее его жесты казались небрежными. Росинант решил, что настало самое время покинуть капитанскую каюту, но только он хотел было пройти мимо Крокодайла, тот поднял крюк, не давая ступить ни шагу дальше.

— Что? — спросил Росинант.

Крокодайл покрутил сигару между пальцев.

— Когда тебе надоест гоняться за дурацкой мечтой брата, и если к тому времени ты будешь еще жив...

— Ты все об этом? — усмехнулся Росинант.

— Не перебивай меня, — предостерег Крокодайл. Он обернулся к Росинанту и поднял руку, предлагая ему сигару. — И если ты не убьешься, позвони. 

Росинант приоткрыл губы, Крокодайл вложил между ними сигару и поспешно убрал руку, заставляя принять неожиданный подарок. 

— Мне понравилось с тобой играть, да и ты, похоже, не против — по крайней мере, если тебя убедить. 

Росинант спрятал лицо в ладонях, забыв о сигаре, и та обожгла руку. Он чуть не вскрикнул, замер, чтобы не уронить сигару и не обидеть тем самым Крокодайла, а затем быстро замахал ладонью. Крокодайл наблюдал за ним и казался удивленным стремлением Росинанта не разочаровывать его.

— Занятно, — сказал он. Росинант попытался скрыть смущение, позволяя Крокодайлу поправить на нем шубу. Он почувствовал, как рука коснулась его шапки. — Ты и правда можешь сравниться со своим братом. Настоящий растяпа.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Росинант.

— Несчастье поджидает своего часа, — добавил Крокодайл, дотронулся до сигары, заставляя губы Росинанта дрогнуть. — Мне следовало бы презирать тебя, но по каким-то необъяснимым причинам меня привлекает мысль о том, чтобы снова встретиться. В других условиях и без влияния твоего брата. 

В его голосе не слышалось ни улыбки, ни малейшего намека на то, что ему было не все равно.

Росинант опустил взгляд, чувствуя, как у него снова подгибаются колени. Что в Крокодайле такого особенного? Или все дело в них с братом, потому что им так нравилось находиться в его власти?

— Не потеряй сигару, — сказал Крокодайл. — Она куда дороже, чем все, что у тебя когда-нибудь будет.

Росинант сжал губы, кивнул и глубоко затянулся. Глаза защипали от дыма — более насыщенного и крепкого, чем тот, к которому он привык, — но Росинант удержался от того, чтобы моргнуть.

Крокодайл широко улыбнулся.

— Очень хорошо, — пробормотал он, подошел к двери и махнул крюком в сторону вздрагивающего Росинанта — тот надышался дымом, и теперь чесалось горло и слезились глаза. — Я собираюсь отплыть, — объявил Крокодайл, положив ладонь на дверную ручку. — Можешь сойти сейчас и вернуться в город, придумать оправдание своей внезапной температуре. У тебя полно времени.

Росинант уставился на дверь.

— Или?..

Крокодайл прикусил кончик языка.

— Мое предложение все еще в силе, — ответил он. — Я могу проплыть вдоль берега и высадить тебя по дороге.

Задание было выполнено, Росинант не дал пиратам встретиться. Все, что ему теперь оставалось — вернуться на корабль брата, пока не поздно, и продолжать за ним шпионить.

Как вернуться на корабль, было решать только ему.

— Сколько времени на это уйдет? — спросил он, чувствуя слабость от звука своего треснувшего под грузом ответственности голоса. Крокодайл бросил странный взгляд. Росинант осторожно держал сигару между пальцев. — Если я останусь на корабле? — добавил он, в этот раз уже без колебаний. Он сжал губы и выдохнул тонкую струйку дыма в сторону Крокодайла. — Как думаешь, сколько времени уйдет на…

Крокодайл убрал ладонь с дверной ручки, и Росинант опустил голову, отводя глаза. Уставился на деревянный пол, в смятении слушая медленно приближающиеся шаги.

— Ровно столько, сколько тебе нужно, чтобы собраться с мыслями, Росинант, — усмехнулся Крокодайл, требовательно хватая кисточку его шапки и прижимая к спине крюк.


End file.
